tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Shadowcastershadowlight
Welcome Hi, welcome to Transformers Universe MUX! Thanks for your edit to the User:Shadowcastershadowlight page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bzero (Talk) 16:06, September 14, 2010 Interrogator I am thinking about applying for Interrogator once I get everything figured out and some time under my belt. Any information anyone can give me would be a GREAT help. Shadowcastershadowlight 16:15, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Interrogator Sure! For what kind of information are you looking? I'll be happy to answer any and all questions. We haven't had an Interrogator in a while, so you have some leeway with what he's been up to (on his own, or integrated but working in the background, etc). He's a very versatile character, so if/when you get him, you can decide his focus -- R&D, Pilot, Intelligence... he's a pretty well-rounded guy. I'm pretty sure we have him working in R&D right now, but that can change if you get the character and want to do something else with him. Cobra Commander was missing for a while on the MUX, but he just recently returned, so that's what might bring Inter back into the limelight if you're looking for an excuse. Any specifics you need to know, just ask - I'm de facto Joe Themehead, so I should know a lot. The-Baroness was also running Cobra in CC's absense, so that's someone else who could probably help. Thanks for your interest! --BZero 16:58, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Thank You, BZero I'll take anything and everything you have on him! That goes for anyone else who knows about Interrogator too! Shadowcastershadowlight 11:49, September 16, 2010 (UTC) >*grin* That's kind of it off the top of my head, but I'll be happy to answer specific questions. B) --BZero 15:11, September 16, 2010 (UTC) He might have some more info on his Wiki-Page... I think I've gotten that far. (When I get time, I need to finish the Cobra Characters...) Interrogator Kadjem 17:51, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Serpentor and Scarlett Does anyone else think that Serpentor and Scarlett would make a cute couple? shadowcastershadowlight 09:54, September 17, 2010 (UTC) * Nope. Just you. *grin* --BZero 18:04, September 17, 2010 (UTC) As Scarlett's Player, all I can say is... IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Kadjem 17:51, September 20, 2010 (UTC) "Take off your pants. THIS I COMMAND!" -- Serpentor (His voice actor DID say the phrase was useful in the bedroom... --BZero 19:21, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Interrogator's birth country I was wondering where interrogator would have been born and how old he is. I want the birthplace to be unique to the MUX and not go against Canon. Thanks in advance, shadowcastershadowlight 10:12, September 17, 2010 (UTC) * I'm pretty sure it's never been established, so like a lot of Interrogator's "mysterious" history, feel free to make something up. Only the Marvel comics on the much are true canon (for G.I. Joe anyway), and since Interrogator never appeared in the comic, you have pretty wide range to develop him. B) --BZero 19:26, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Interrogator's birth country Krogdnz, Borovia is where he was born. Now I just need to get some help figuring out the year. Any help on this one? I know it had to be before 1989 because that's when Magda became president and the old order was overthrown. Also, what year is the MUX in, ICly? One last thing, how much education does Interrogator have? I'm going with the idea that he has at least a Masters in Psychiatry with a Bachelors in Psycology, which takes 8 years to get. Assuming he was just out of med school for a year before the collapse, that makes him 27 in 1989, so if the MUX is todays date, He would be 57. That means he was born in 1962 on October 31rst. I wanted to make him a Scorpio :P Don't ask why. He just looks like one to me. Thanks in advance. shadowcastershadowlight 04:58, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I found the timeline and can answer my own question. He was born October 31, 1962 in Krogdnz, Borovia. shadowcastershadowlight 05:41, September 18, 2010 (UTC) * Cool. Where is this background info and timeline? The year on the MUX is . B) --BZero 18:37, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Also, recommend you remember that with the Time Warps, He can be just about any age... in appearance, and still have all his knowledge. He can look like he is 20, 30, 80... Whatever :) Kadjem 17:54, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Right On! I'll say he looks 30ish. Thanks Admins! shadowcastershadowlight 22:10, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Character Questionaire I filled in the Character Questionaire on my Home Page for Interrogator. shadowcastershadowlight 06:13, September 18, 2010 (UTC) * I like. B) --BZero 18:40, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Application for Interrogator I filled out the application for Interrogator too. It's in the same file as the character questionnaire mentioned in the earlier post. I'm going to wait until I get more experience on the MUX before sending it in though. shadowcastershadowlight 15:32, September 18, 2010 (UTC) * Cool. I'll be on Thursday - with luck I'll get a chance to RP with your Alley-Viper. --BZero 18:38, September 18, 2010 (UTC) OMG!!! New Interrogator Figure!!! Appearently, something slipped in under my radar. Namely, the 2010 Joecon action figures. Especially the Interrogator one. I know what I want to get in October. Any guesses ;) shadowcastershadowlight 03:58, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I was cleaning my room and found $50 I had hid from myself. I went to Wal-Mart, got a prepaid Visa card, and bought one! Hopefully he 'll be arriving some time next week. I'll keep you updated. On the new Interrogator figure, not the room cleaning as that is finished. Also, I found all the weapons and other accessories for my action figures. Nothing else of note was excavated. shadowcastershadowlight 22:15, September 20, 2010 (UTC) * woohoo! Cool. Haven't treated myself to a new Joe figure in a while. I do have a craft night planned soon, tho, so maybe I can work on one of my custom Typhoid kitbashes. *^_^* --BZero 14:02, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Where do you post your work? I would be interested in seeing it! shadowcastershadowlight 14:44, September 21, 2010 (UTC) * I haven't posted anything, since I seldom actually FINISH anything, but if I get a chance I'll post here a picture of my Typhoon alt-mode model, and anything else I finish. B) --BZero 15:34, September 27, 2010 (UTC) I spend too much money a month on Fgures! I just got myself a Rattler (The Original, not any of the Remakes), and Falcon, A Range Viper, a Tele-Viper, and Snake-Eyes Version 2, with Timber.... If I tried to kit bash.... I'd have to buy WAY too much more stuff, although, I have Kitbashed myself a 12 inch Cover Girl, Jinx, and Scarlett. Kadjem 15:35, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Al my stuff is in a box, at the moment. Moving this weekend.... Kadjem 05:41, September 30, 2010 (UTC) * Good luck with the move! Hope everything goes smoothly! --BZero 14:15, October 1, 2010 (UTC) O.k. I got the e-mail today that he shipped him, and he said I should get my new Interrogator figure on Saturday or Monday. shadowcastershadowlight 03:26, September 24, 2010 (UTC) I've been sick with the flu, but I got my figure Saturday! shadowcastershadowlight 00:01, September 27, 2010 (UTC)